


【千文凯源】Just for Sex！（中）

by Jackson169



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson169/pseuds/Jackson169





	【千文凯源】Just for Sex！（中）

刘志宏觉得易烊千玺是疯了吧，居然说出那种话！

可是为什么，自己也跟着疯了呢？

手不受控制的、急切的想要触摸到易烊千玺的身体。

易烊千玺却迅速放下了裙子。

刘志宏错愕不已，抬头看到易烊千玺似笑非笑的表情，刘志宏一瞬间只觉得自己被骗了！

刘志宏又气又悔，气的是易烊千玺居然敢耍他，悔的是自己竟然这么不经诱惑。

易烊千玺看着刘志宏脸上的轮番变换的神情，觉得有趣极了。

“想要吗？”易烊千玺捏起裙角晃悠了两下。

刘志宏恨恨地瞪了他一眼，这不是废话吗？！

易烊千玺嘴角牵起一抹玩味的笑意，粉红色的嘴唇轻轻抿起，上唇的唇珠勾得人恨不得上去咬一咬、吮一吮，浅浅的梨涡也现了出来，里面好似盛放了一整罐儿甜蜜蜜的春雨花露，让人只想溺死在其中。

总是这样。

刘志宏双眼迷离看着易烊千玺。

不管易烊千玺说了什么让他生气的话、做了什么令他愤怒的事，只要易烊千玺这么一笑，他就能把那些事全部抛到脑后。

有时候，刘志宏也会鄙视自己怎么这么没原则，可是下一次，他还是会这样。

和易烊千玺一比，那些都不重要了。

易烊千玺朝刘志宏招了招手，他的声音很温柔，又带着不可抗拒的力量：“想要的话，就到我裙底来拿吧——”

刘志宏想也不想就过去了，等他钻进易烊千玺的裙下才恍然想到：我这是成了千玺的裙下之臣吗……？

刘志宏脸红了，又忍不住想要。

裙下的光线昏暗，带着异样的旖旎氛围，刘志宏吞了吞口水，屏着呼吸小心翼翼地把易烊千玺的内裤剥落下来，不料却被脱离了束缚的大家伙打到了脸。

刘志宏被这一下打懵了，易烊千玺还不放过他，恶作剧一般扭动腰，用那大家伙又打了刘志宏的脸好几下。

脸烫得厉害，刘志宏羞得要命，急忙抓住了那要命玩意儿。

易烊千玺发出了很遗憾的啧声。

刘志宏不爽地看着眼前的大家伙，呲了呲牙，看我不吃了你！

哧溜一下就一口吞了半截进去，像饿了大半天的小娃娃般饥渴地吮吸起来。

易烊千玺满足地叹息了一声，大部分男人都喜欢口交，他也不例外。

刘志宏很小心，他的嘴唇不用力，牙齿也不碰到嘴里的又硬又烫的大家伙，含着的时候缓慢地将脑袋先往左、再往右，来回打着转儿，易烊千玺只觉得自己的家伙在刘志宏嘴里左右翻转，快感一波一波涌上来，神志也不由自主跟着来回颠倒，在欲海中沉沉浮浮。

听到易烊千玺沉重的喘息声，刘志宏心头一阵激动，开始更加卖力地吮吸，双手上下搓动剩下的部分。

易烊千玺紧紧绷着身体，试图延迟高潮，再享受多一会，但是、但是……

刘志宏用舌尖轻轻舔着顶端的最外缘，易烊千玺扛不住这样的刺激再多一秒了！

顿时不管不顾的射在了刘志宏的嘴里，刘志宏一滴不剩，全数咽下，发出的那几声湿润的咕噜咕噜吞咽声听得易烊千玺口唇发干。

刘志宏从他裙底下爬出来，满面潮红，眼珠子转啊转，想看他又不敢的样子。

易烊千玺真他妈想把刘志宏按到床上立马操他个死去活来。

但他刚射完，没办法立刻就硬起来。

易烊千玺舔了舔唇，那就先找点别的乐趣好了——

“千玺……”刘志宏试探着开口叫他，易烊千玺毫不客气打断刘志宏的话：“把衣服脱了。”

“啊？”刘志宏一呆。

“把衣服，慢慢脱了。”易烊千玺的手指轻轻一碰刘志宏的下唇，然后指尖一路往下轻划，在锁骨那儿打了个圈儿就离开了。

“让我好好看看你——”

刘志宏几乎是马上有了反应，居然只是因为易烊千玺的声音他就硬了！

听到自己发出了软软的泣音，刘志宏自暴自弃地开始脱衣服，手很不争气的在颤抖，好半天才解完衬衫上的纽扣，脱下衬衫，刘志宏习惯性把衬衫放到椅子上叠好，正准备解裤扣时易烊千玺突然捏住了他的左边乳头。

刘志宏吓了一跳，“千千千玺！你、你干嘛啦！”

“我也没说光看不动手啊？”易烊千玺表情自若，完全看不出他在用力揉捏别人的乳头。

刘志宏认识易烊千玺这么久，从来不知道他这么流氓，只能小小声抱怨了一句：“你讨厌……”

易烊千玺听后收回了手，刘志宏松了口气，谁知易烊千玺换了个地，又开始揉弄他的肚脐眼。

刘志宏哭笑不得，千玺到底是要闹哪样啦！

“继续啊！”易烊千玺没事人一样说。

怕你啊！刘志宏一鼓作气把下身扒了个干净，还对着易烊千玺嚣张地抬了抬下巴。

易烊千玺也很爽快，直接就把刘志宏推倒在床，右手紧紧捉住刘志宏的两根细手腕，左腿用膝盖压着刘志宏的两条大腿，刘志宏反应过来后才发现，自个儿已经跟砧板上的鱼一样，待人宰割了。

刘志宏不安地动了动，压根儿没法挣脱，就问：“千玺，这是要干吗啊……？”

易烊千玺懒得说话，一把握住了刘志宏的性器，握得很用力，刘志宏浑身一震，要害在别人手上的恐惧感让他使劲扭动起来，但怎么也没法动弹。

易烊千玺哼了一声：“再乱动我就废了你！”

刘志宏立刻不敢动了，可怜巴巴地看着易烊千玺。

易烊千玺手往下摸，轮流捏着刘志宏的两个蛋蛋，板着脸继续吓唬人：“只能留一个，你要我捏碎哪一个？”

刘志宏被吓得话都说不出来，其实易烊千玺没怎么用力，但刘志宏害怕，就觉得下身疼得要命，眼泪唰的就流下来了。

易烊千玺没想到刘志宏会哭，不过想想也是，这可是男人的命根啊，换他他也怕。

易烊千玺放开了刘志宏，把人揽到怀里安慰：“骗你的，我怎么舍得。”

刘志宏惊魂未定，蜷缩在易烊千玺臂弯里，半天才说出一句话：“真的？”

“真的啦！”易烊千玺亲亲刘志宏的额头。

刘志宏顿时把心放回了肚子里，转念一想又生气了：易烊千玺这个混蛋！居然用这个骗人！哼！

“你说！你要怎么补偿我啦！”刘志宏气呼呼地说。

“嗯……”易烊千玺似乎在很认真地思索，不过很快他就翻身压住刘志宏说：“好好干一场怎么样？”

刘志宏很怀疑地看着他：“是真的做，不会再欺负我了吧？”

“嗯哼——”易烊千玺伸手开了床头柜，拿了润滑剂和安全套出来，在刘志宏眼前晃晃。

“那、那好吧……”刘志宏也顾不得骨气这种东西了，天大地大，做爱最大啦！

易烊千玺给自己戴套，刘志宏给自己润滑，原本是分工合作，易烊千玺偏偏要插一手，更正，是刘志宏在放两根手指在后穴时易烊千玺硬是插了一根手指进去，还无视刘志宏断断续续的抗议，不安分地搅弄起来。

渐渐的，抗议变成了呻吟。

眼见刘志宏已经失神，易烊千玺抽出了自己和刘志宏的手指，撩起裙子，再拉开刘志宏的大腿，深深插了进去，随后感受到内壁的火热和推挤，易烊千玺舒爽地吐出一口气，按着自己喜欢的节奏抽插起来。

刘志宏只觉得下身酥酥麻麻，无边无际的快感攫住了他的身体和心灵，他只能颤抖着哭、呻吟，以及接受快感的洗礼。

易烊千玺每一下都插得又深又狠，他腰胯的力量相当惊人，到了床上，这力量就不是惊人，而是可怕。刘志宏被他插得魂都要飞了，偏生身体又被他死死钉在床上，反反复复接受这甜蜜的折磨。

到最后，刘志宏生生被易烊千玺插射了，易烊千玺又抽插了数下才射了。

从刘志宏身上起来，易烊千玺扯下安全套，打了个结反手就丢向垃圾篮，他的准头的很好，正中红心！

易烊千玺舒舒服服地躺下，闭上眼准备休息一下，忽然感觉刘志宏靠了过来，他也不管，继续闭眼休息。

“千玺……”  
“干嘛？”  
“我觉得我要死了。”  
“哪有那么容易死，做多几次你就习惯了。”  
“哦，那以后我们多做几次。”  
“不要。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么。”  
“好嘛好嘛，千玺，跟我做啦，我会乖乖的，我什么都给你，好不好嘛——”  
“打你屁股哦！那么多话！”  
“哦……”

易烊千玺睁开一只眼，看到刘志宏委委屈屈的撅起嘴，心里骂了一声这小破孩，转身搂住刘志宏，说：“睡一会，以后的事以后再说。”  
听到易烊千玺口气有所松动，刘志宏心中窃喜，在易烊千玺怀里拱了拱，就喜滋滋的闭上眼了。

==================================================

战线拉太长，没余力写凯源了，下次先吧，凯源我有个梗一定要写出来o(￣ヘ￣o＃)


End file.
